Disney Mafia
by Stay70573
Summary: it's a new idea so I will post a basic plot and some character bios. If you like it, comment and tell me what you think. I may write a full story for this! this story contains VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, SWEARING AND POTENTIAL SEXUAL CONTENT! BE WARY!
1. Chapter 1

So here's what I'm going to do. I will post this basic plot idea and a few character bios and if you guys want this story I will be happy to write it. Thanks. Note this story is a darker, less happy story, no magic or anything, just purely humanized characters. I've made some slight erratas too so be wary of that.

Basic Plot...

Set in a 1950's California, after a string of brutal murders and thefts, the dots start to connect into a dark spiraling web that links back to the mythical Crime lord Chernabog and his "family" of Disney Villains. It's up to Police Rookie Mickey, Detective Donald, and Paramedic Goofy to stop Chernabog from ruling Anaheim with a cruel iron fist.

Name: Jafar Freeman

Alias: "The Snake"

Occupation: Underboss

Age: 44

Sex: Male

Height: 6'4

Weight: 150

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Black

Skin Colour: Light Brown

Weapon of Choice: Colt Detective Special .38

Bio: Hailing from the Middle East, Jafar is no stranger from violence or power. Born in the city of Agrabah, Jafar became an orphan at a very young age along with his younger sister. He and his sister Nasira both learned how cruel the world was, and did whatever they could to survive. It was only when Jafar stopped an assignation attempt on the Sultan that the Sultan took notice and quickly took him and his sister in. He easily climbed the political ladder, hiring and "saving" the Sultan from various assassins while making his competitors disappear. He quickly became the Grand Vizier, and in the process, Jafar became entirely ruthless, having an iron grip on the police force, the palace guards, and a dangerous underground gang. Unfortunately for him, his little illegal gang was discovered by the Sultan's daughter, and he had to flee from his home country. He quickly made base in California, setting up another gang. It was at this point he caught the attention of Chernabog. Recognized for his intelligence, ruthlessness, and sheer determination, he was quickly brought into the family as capo, and soon rose through the ranks to become one of the two underbosses. While content with his power, it is only a matter of time until he makes a move to become Boss, but he needs to know first if his counterpart will side with him or not.

Name: Maleficent Audley

Alias: "The Dragon"

Occupation: Underboss

Age: 40

Sex: Female

Height: 6'0

Weight: 130

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Yellow

Skin Colour: Pale, almost green complexion

Weapon of Choice: Thompson 1928

Bio: Born in some small European country, Maleficent grew up in an impoverished and cold world. It wasn't until she was in her early teens that she discovered her talent for intimidating and brutalizing others to do what she wanted. She immediately formed a small gang of thugs and goons to do her bidding while she sat behind and pulled the strings. It was in this gang she pulled into the fold the likes of Stromboli, the Coachman, and a young Grimhilde. She and the latter formed a strong almost sibling like bond while retaining a somewhat serious rivalry. As luck would have it, Grimhilde was married to the current King of Germany, and with her ascension she gave Maleficent more power and the title of Royal Councillor. However Grimhilde's husband was displeased and kept a rather tight leash on what Maleficent could do. Angered, Maleficent desired more, and plotted for the assassination of Grimhilde's Husband and Step Daughter so that Grimhilde was the reigning monarch while Maleficent pulled the strings. While the plan succeeded, the plot was discovered and the duo was driven out of Germany. They quickly parted ways in America, with Maleficent immediately starting a new gang, which caught the eye of Chernabog. He appreciated her cold, ruthless, and intimidating nature so much that he promoted her to immediate Capo. However, after the "accidental" death of the former underboss, she and her counterpart Jafar ascended to the ranks of underbosses, with a jealous Grimhilde filling in her spot. Maleficent, while loyal, does have her desire for more power and knows of Jafar's scheming. It is unsure whether or not she will side with him or the boss.

Name: James Conrad

Alias: "Captain Hook"

Occupation: Capo

Age: 46

Sex: Male

Height: 5'9

Weight: 175 pounds

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Black

Skin Colour: White

Weapon of Choice: His Hook

Bio: Captain James "Hook" Conrad is ruthless, cruel and chaotic, but also sometimes cowardly. Not too much is known about James's life before he joined the family, other than that he was born somewhere in England and was part of her Majesty's Royal Navy. What we do know, however, is that he was a part of a pirate crew, running both sides of the sea in his favour. This was until Ensign Peter Pan discovered James dealings, and after a lengthy sword fight, managed to capture James, and in the process cutting off his left hand. It was then James swore vengeance upon Peter. James was sent to prison, but managed to escape during a riot. He quickly assembled a new pirate crew, replacing his left hand with a sharp dangerous Hook, and began causing havoc and chaos wherever he went. He also discovered the Ensign Peter went rogue, and himself becoming a sort of vigilante of the sea. He and Pan continually clashed, and while he lost most of the time, he always managed to escape. Eventually Hook set sail to America, landing in California. He was met by Jafar, who quickly recognized the potential of having a seafaring ability. Jafar invited the Captain into his gang, which James accepted on the grounds of not knowing the city well enough. When Jafar's gang was brought into Chernabog's family, James went too, and while he was ruthless, cruel, malicious, and destructive, he was not made into capo, as that was Jafar's role, which made James jealous of his former boss. He eventually became Capo at the promotion of Jafar, and while he is happy he is in power, he still wishes for more.

Name: Grimhilde Verne-White

Alias: "The Wicked Queen"

Occupation: Capo

Age: 37

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7

Weight: 135 pounds

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Black

Skin Colour: White

Weapon of Choice: Poison

Bio: Born in Germany, Grimhilde grew up in a middle class family, and while not rich, she usually got what she wanted through her extraordinary beauty. She is extremely vain, and only things greater than her vanity is her sheer lack of morality or compassion. As a teenager she became bored of her life and became a traveller, exploring the different parts of Europe. However her lack of knowledge on where she went was problematic, and she usually got herself into trouble. While she did manage to worm her way out of most trouble the one time she couldn't she was saved by Maleficent and her gang. Maleficent and Grimhilde quickly became allies, and when Grimhilde returned to Germany she brought Maleficent and her gang with her. One day Grimhilde was wandering town when a young man caught her eye. She "fell" into his path and slowly, but surely, seduced the current monarch. When the King's wife died, Grimhilde was chosen to be his Queen. No longer needing to use her beauty to obtain what she wanted, Grimhilde's true nature came to light, as she used cruel and horrific tactics to obtain what she desired. Unfortunately, the daughter of the previous Queen grew up to be more beautiful of a woman than Grimhilde had expected. She called upon Maleficent as her Royal Counsellor to help her plot the death of her husband and step daughter, so she would become the ruling monarch. While the plan to kill her husband succeeded, the plot to kill her step daughter was discovered, and she and Maleficent were driven out of the country. The duo arrived in America and parted ways. Grimhilde quickly began a business empire, creating a number of Brothels and Bars to suit her needs. However, when Rourke's gang, Medusa's gang, and Sykes gang all began to encroach on her territory, Grimhilde called her only friend. In turn, Maleficent talked to her boss, and Chernabog allowed her into the family, allowing her to remain the controller and owner of her companies while paying some money to the family for protection. Grimhilde soon was promoted to Capo for her contributions after Maleficent had become underboss, and while happy with her money, she is jealous of Maleficent's position and desires even greater things.

Name: Taka Pride

Alias: "Scar"

Occupation: Bodyguard

Age: 42

Sex: Male

Height: 5'8

Weight: 160 pounds

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Green

Skin Colour: Light Brown

Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives

Bio: Born as the illegitimate son between a white woman and Ahadi Pride, Taka was always frowned upon and kept in the shadow of his older brother Mufasa Pride. The only person who seemed to care about him was his adopted mother, who was oddly kind to him. However, she died shortly after in a car accident, leading Taka to grow bitter and cold, especially to his brother. Taka grew up to be a very proficient fighter, having fought in a number of underground fight clubs, and it was in his first fight that he obtained the scar over is left eye. Agile and sneaky, Taka would have become a master fighter if not for his father, who found out about his activities and forbade him from fighting. Instead, Taka was to be become a worker at Pride Rock Industries. Taka, while angered, had no choice and became a basic worker while his brother was put onto the board of directors. When Taka's father died Mufasa took over the company, which pushed Taka even further into rage. After Mufasa's son Simba was born and was declared to inherit the company when he was old enough, Taka snapped. He, in a fit of rage, tossed Mufasa out the 20th story window. After Mufasa fell Taka quickly set out to make the whole thing look suicidal. He managed to succeed, and due to his lineage he took over the company. His next move was making Simba believe he was the cause of Mufasa's "suicide". Simba, who was young, believed his uncle, and fled the city. Now without competition or former blood to interfere, Taka took to transforming Pride Rock Industries, hiring more thugs and goons or "hyenas" as the other workers call them, and changing the focus from motorized vehicles into weapons. His actions caught the attention of Chernabog, who offered him a spot in his family. Taka initially refused, but soon reconsidered due to his lack of protection otherwise. Brought on initially as a soldier, Taka quickly proved his worth, defending the capos in an assassination attempt. Impressed by his speed and proficiency as a fighter, he was promoted to a personal bodyguard for Jafar. He cares little for the politics of the family, but continues to work for them, and while ruthless and ambitious, he cares little for a power role in the family.

I will write more bios but if there is one character you wish to see have a bio, feel free to ask. I will do both Heroes AND Villain ones!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The Boss sat in office, pondering about this new development when a knock on the door broke him from his trail of thought. He swiveled to face the door.

"Enter."

He had a deep commanding voice with a slight hint of a Russian accent. The door opened and in stepped a slender middle aged woman. Moderately attractive with long black hair and an almost pale green complexion, she wore a navy blue pinstripe suit with an equally blue wide brim fedora. Followed closely was a tall lanky middle age man. He had a long face with short black hair and a wispy moustache that connected into a twisted beard. He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and a black vest and pant combination with a short rim black fedora. As the man closed the door his counterpart took a seat and looked up at her boss.

"What's going on sir?"

He waited for the other man to sit before responding.

"I assume then you have not seen the news."

He watched as the pair looked at each other and then back at him. The male spoke this time.

"No, unfortunately not. What's going on?"

Instead of speaking the Boss simply turned around and picked up a television remote. He turned it on and flipped channels before reaching a news station.

"... _In other news Ronno "Longhorn" Stag was taken into custody today after being caught red-handed holding precious Jewels from Madame Medusa's Jewelry Emporium. After being caught he-"_

The T.V. flickered off. The Boss slowly swiveled and looked at the two in his office before swiveling back and looking out the window.

"Deal with him. Now. I do NOT want any links back to us, understood?"

Almost instantaneously the duo stood up and as if they were one person and nodded.

"Yes sir"

"Right away sir"

As the duo left the office the Boss slowly got up from his seat and looked out the small figures below. As if talking to an old friend he smiled slowly.

"Look at these fools, living there pathetic lives unaware that soon I will be their master and ruler. Soon, very soon. But until then, l will leave these insects to live their dismal existences."

_Down at the Anaheim Police Station- Lunch Room_

"Hey Mick!"

Walter "Mickey" Mouse, better known simply as Mick, was the newest member of the Anaheim Police Force, or the A.P.F. Like his last name, he was a relatively small guy, only about 5'4, weighing about 110 pounds. He was in his early twenties and had a round face with short messy black hair, a pair of deep brown eyes, and a small button nose. But these traits did not hinder Walter out in the field, but rather only made him more determined to be the best he could be. He was optimistic, cheerful, but when dealt with crime and pain, he dropped the cheerfulness and replaced it with a dark, stern attitude. He wore a brown suit jacket and pants with a white dress shirt. Mickey turned around and saw his buddy Horace Mayfield walking toward him with a pair of coffee cups in his hands. Mickey nodded at Horace before returning his attention to the case file in front of him. Horace was a tall guy, about 6'2, somewhat lanky and a bit goofy looking. He was somewhere in his late 30's, having medium length brown hair and green eyes, and whenever he talked a slight southern accent could be heard. He wore the standard navy blue police officer uniform minus the hat. As Horace pulled up a chair beside him Mickey shook his head before looking at Horace and taking one of the cups.

"Jesus Horace three robberies within the past six days, and only one suspect in custody. This case is going nowhere fast, and Ronno is just a goddamn idiot."

Horace simply chuckled.

"You mean a goddamn STUBBORN idiot."

Mickey looked at Horace with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee and nodding.

"Yup. Stubborn too. But the problem is he ain't gonna talk. Ozzie's working on him but I doubt he's getting anywhere with him. Come on, let's check up on him. Besides I gotta put this file back into the room."

Mickey quickly closed the file tucked it under his arm before standing up and grabbing his cup of coffee. Horace followed suit. They walked a few feet before Horace looked down at Mickey with a smile.

"So how's Minnie doin?"

Mickey looked up at Horace, a frown creasing his face.

"Not that good man. She's been sick for the week, think it's the cold."

Horace's smile faded slightly but did not vanish.

"Ah well, tell her I said feel better soon alright?"

Mickey forced a small smile.

"Thanks Horace, I'm sure she-"

Mickey was cut off by a voice in Room 101. It was a stern voice, but it carried an unwanted tenderness in it.

"Look Ronno, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you. Who hired ya?"

The voice that responded shared none of the former's softness. It was rough and harsh.

"And I told you, I ain't gonna say a fucking thing. Got it buddy? You're wasting your goddamn time."

"GRAHH! Get this piece of shit out of here."

Mickey Looked at Horace and shook his head, sighing.

"Looks like Ozzie got nowhere with him."

Horace simply nodded.

"Yup"

The door to room 101 opened and a pair of officers dragged a kicking Ronno out and into the hallway. A short guy wearily walked out. He looked up and saw Mickey and Horace. He sighed and shook his head.

"God, this guy is such a fucking waste of space. He's too smart to give up his boss, but too dumb to know when he's screwed. His boss KNOWS he's here and I'm sure this guy's gonna bite a bullet. Worst kind of thug."

Horace looked at the shorter guy. He was maybe 5'6, a few years older than Mickey. He had brown hair that was short but clean, a pair of sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of brown trousers held up by suspenders. The man pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and took a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag before looking at the two standing in front of him. He noticed the coffee cup in Mickey's hand and took it. Before Mickey could respond he had gulped down half of it before spitting it out.

"The Hell's this? I like my coffee black Mick."

Mickey crossed his arms and began tapping his foot.

"That was my coffee."

The man shrugged and gulped down the rest.

"Ya well I'll buy you a new one kay?"

He crumpled the cup and tossed it over his shoulder into the room. Mickey put his hand on his forehead while Horace pointed at the cup.

"Go pick it up Oswald."

Oswald groaned but did what he was instructed too. He picked up the crumpled cup and dropped into the waste basket in the corner of the room. He looked at Horace.

"That better Sarge?"

Horace nodded.

"Much."

Oswald "Lucky" Rabbit was an old friend of Mickey's. They grew up together in the suburbs, with Oswald usually looking out for Mickey as if he were a younger brother. Eventually Oswald joined the force after his mother was assaulted on the street by some thugs. He had been in the force for a few years when Mickey had followed in his footsteps.

"So where ya two headed?"

Mickey pointed to the filing room.

"There. Gotta put this thing back before I head home."

Oswald looked at his watch.

"Jesus it's already 6? Ortensia is gonna be mad at me if I don't get home soon. Look I'll catch ya later alright Mick? G'night Sarge."

Oswald grabbed his overcoat from Room 101 before running out of the hall. Horace looked at Mickey and motioned to the Filing room.

"Look I'll put it away for ya Mick, go home man."

Mickey looked at Horace.

"What about you Sarge?"

Horace sighed.

"Captain Pete gave me guard duty tonight so I'm here till maybe 5 in the morning."

Mickey shook his head.

"What about Clarebell?"

Horace shrugged.

"She'll be alright, she knows I ain't comin home tonight. Go home and get a good night's sleep alright? That's an order."

Mickey nodded and gave Horace a handshake.

"Thanks Horace, keep safe kay?"

Horace chuckled.

"Will do Mick, but what's the worst that could happen?"

Mickey turned around and walked back to his office. The desk was a mess, papers and files scattered everywhere with a few pictures scattered about. He walked over to the coat stand, grabbed his light brown overcoat and brown fedora and put them on. He walked out of the Police Station and looked at the dark clouds overhead. He groaned and began walking home. He stopped about a block away at a hotdog vendor. He felt around to check he had some coins before looking up at the guy.

"One hotdog with everything on it."

The vendor, who was an overweight greasy guy, looked at the small Mickey before pulling a hotdog out of the cart and began garnishing it with the works.

"That'll be a quarter."

Mickey shook his head but pulled a quarter out of his pocket and gave it a flip before handing it to the vendor, taking his hotdog.

"A quarter now a days? Sheesh that's highway robbery."

The vendor shrugged but said nothing. Mickey turned and resumed his walking, periodically taking bites of his hotdog. He chewed slowly, savouring the flavour. Half way through his journey home it began to rain. Mickey groaned and quickly shoved the rest of his hotdog into his mouth before quickening his pace home. By the time he arrived at the door to his apartment he was soaked to the bone. He fumbled with his keys but managed to put them in the lock and open the door. He slowly walked inside and closed the door slowly. He was fairly sure Minnie was sleeping. He took off his wet shoes and took a step before feeling his socks were soaked as well. He took them off and dried his feet on the entrance mat before tossing them carefully into the small laundry room on his left. He removed his overcoat and fedora and placed them on the coat rack before continuing into the house. He quietly opened the door into the bedroom and saw that Minnie was, as he guessed, soundly asleep. He quietly crept in and grabbed his sleeping clothes before looking at Minnie. She was a small woman, about 5'2. She was in her early twenties as well, a year younger than Mickey. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. Mickey quietly leant forward and kissed her forehead before silently walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He got changed and tossed his clothes in the laundry room before grabbing a beer from the fridge and crashing on the couch, which had a pillow and crumpled blanket on it already. He yawned and turned on the T.V. which was already set to a fairly low volume. He flipped to the baseball game and drank most of his beer before putting it down and falling asleep, leaving the television to flicker.

As the moon climbed high over the city, two people sat on the roof of the Police Station, looking in through the sunroof into the prison hall. The first looked at his green skinned partner, who was holding a rope in her hand.

"So, what's the plan Mal?"

Maleficent "The Dragon" Audley, otherwise known as "Mal", scowled at the man with the long twisted beard.

"First of all I'd prefer if you would use my proper name, because I do not need another idiot giving me atrocious pet names. Now, the plan is I will remain on lookout, you will go in and deal with Ronno. Then return here. No mistakes."

Jafar scoffed.

"Hardly something I could fail at, but very well, it shall be done quickly."

Jafar silently opened the sunroof window and slipped into the prison hall. He landed silently, scanning the area for any guards or officers. Nothing. Jafar began walking the nearly empty jail cells. There were a few sleeping prisoners, mostly thugs and goons. He slowly scanned the sleeping inmates before coming onto a still awake Ronno. The male in the jail cell smiled, not knowing what was coming.

"Jesus Jaffy, took ya long enough! So ya got the keys or what?"

Jafar said nothing but silent took his Colt Detective Special out from its holster and raised it up to Ronno's head. Ronno's eyes opened widely.

"Ah Jesus come on Jaffy it's me, Ronno, you know, we work together and all? Don't do this buddy plea-"

Ronno's please were cut short by a loud gunshot. Ronno, now having a big hole in his head, slumped to the floor, leaving a bloody trail with him. As the other startled inmates began trying to look at what had happened Jafar simply looked at the corpse.

"Hmph, pathetic, a man should never beg for his life at the face of death."

Jafar began to turn around when a voice echoed from the other end of the hall.

"Hey, HEY! ON YOUR KNEES! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!"

Jafar turned his and looked at the figure approaching him. He groaned slightly but lifted his pistol and took aim.

Horace was walking slowly but cautiously toward the intruder. He was sitting outside the jail hall when he heard a loud noise. He rushed in and saw the intruder standing in front of one of the cells. As he came closer he noticed the man raising his hand. He immediately saw he was holding a weapon and reached for his pistol when he was stopped by a loud noise. He looked down and grasped his stomach.

"Oh shi-..."

Horace collapsed on his knees, still holding his stomach, which began gushing blood at an alarming rate. He briefly looked up before collapsing on his stomach, and watched his killer slowly walk towards the other end. The man said something and a rope came down and in an almost an instant he was gone. Horace slowly rolled over onto his back and looked up through the sunroof at the full moon. His breathing became ragged and he could barely hear the yelling and screaming of the inmates. His only thoughts lay on his wife Claribelle. Tears began rolling down his eyes.

_I'm so sorry Clar... I'm so sorry..._

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, because someone WILL get offended by this, because I'm warning you, there is swearing and racist slurs/words. These do NOT REFLECT my views, but I wrote it to be a semi-accurate representation of both a view and paradigm of the time. anyways enjoy alright?

* * *

Chapter 2

_Mickey's Apartment- 3:42 AM_

_Rinnnngg Rinnnngg_

Mickey awoke to the sound of his telephone ringing. He yawned slowly and rubbed his eyes before standing up and dragging his feet to the telephone. He attempted to grab the phone but missed, knocking the piece out of its receiver. As he picked up the phone he yawned slightly, his voice a slurred tired mess.

"Jesus who the hell calls at 4 in the bloody morning? Hello? Yes this is Officer Mickey."

The voice on the other end breathed in deeply and sighed, almost as if in distress. When Mickey heard the information his eyes widened and he straightened up.

"Wait wait wait, say that again? Damn it why didn't you call me earlier? Jesus Christ, alright I'll be there in an instant."

Mickey hung up the phone and made a mad dash into the bedroom. He flung open the door to the closet and quickly dressed in his police uniform. As he grabbed his hat a small quiet moan came from behind him.

"Sweetie what are you doing? It's nearly 4 in the morning and-"

Mickey looked at his half asleep girlfriend. He shook his head.

"Look no time to explain, emergency at the station."

Before she could reply Mickey was out of the bedroom and in the main area. He grabbed his belt and gun, holstering it. He grabbed his hat off the coat rack and grabbed his keys from the table. He opened the door and locked quickly before running down the hallway. He ran down the stairs in massive jumping strides. As he exited the apartment complex He saw the rain still pouring. He hooked a quick left and began running at top speed. The rain still poured harder now, as if urging him to hurry.

_Jesus Christ, I hope I'm not too late! Don't die on me man!_

He made a sharp turn around the corner and slipped, sliding a bit down the wet sidewalk. He got up, ignoring the pain, and began running again. He could feel the blood running down his leg from where he scrapped himself against the ground. He ignored the pain, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and continued his sprinting before finally stopping in front of the station. His eyes opened in shock and horror at the ambulance waiting at the front of the station. He ran inside and made a mad dash for the jail hall, pushing past other officers and some paramedics. He entered the jail hall a second too late. He saw Oswald and Chief Pete talking next to an unrecognizable corpse. Adjacent from them was a stretcher, and on it another body. As the two paramedics holding the stretcher began to move Mickey collapsed on his knees as they pulled a dead Horace on a stretcher out of the station, a white blanket placed across his body. Mickey let out a roar of anguish and pain, tears streaming down his eyes.

"DAMN IT! NO! NO! NOT HORACE! NOOO! WHY? DAMN YOU WHY?"

He broke down into unintelligible sobs. Oswald walked down the hallway but stopped short. Pete began to walk towards Mickey but Oswald but a hand out, Shaking his head. Pete nodded and turned around. Oswald slowly knelt down next to the sobbing Mickey and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Mick? Mickey, it's me man, Ozzie. Mick? Come on man, talk to me, I'm here man, I'm here."

Mickey, still sobbing, looked up at Oswald, tears streaming down his face. Oswald quickly hugged his friend.

"He's dead Ozzie, he's dead. He's gone man, he's-"

He began sobbing again. Oswald kept hold of his friend, patting his back.

"Let it out man, let it out. I'm here, let it out."

Eventually Mickey's sobs died down. He wiped a few remaining tears from his eyes before slowly standing up. He sniffled slightly before lowering his head. He spoke in a quiet, but threatening manner.

"Who did this?"

Oswald said nothing. Chief Pete looked at Mickey.

"We don't know yet. All we know is he was here for Ronno and Horace was unlucky enough to get-"

"It was one Jafar J. Freeman."

Mickey, Oswald, and Pete all looked behind them. A prisoner slowly got up and put his hands on the bars. He stuck his head out slightly so his mouth and chin showed. He had a wispy moustache that fell to both sides of his mouth, a small smile creasing his lips. Pete slowly began walking towards him, a tone of disbelief emitting from him.

"Say that again? Jafar J. Freeman? The Vice-President of _Bald Mountain Industries? _The philanthropist who just recently opened up a brand new park? The owner of the _Cave of Wonders _homeless shelter? THAT Jafar J. Freeman?"

The prisoner's smile increased slightly. He spoke with a very slight Mongolian accent.

"The very same."

As Pete walked closer to the cell he saw it was Shan Yu, the Hun. Shan Yu was a rather large intimidating man, with a very odd pasty grey skin and balding head, with long black hair on the sides. He wore the strange fur clad outfit he was arrested in when he was caught assaulting a man. He glared at Chief Pete with yellow eyes. Pete scoffed.

"And how do you know that _Chinaman?_"

Shan Yu's smile faded slightly, a look of disgust arising on his face.

"I am a Hun, not a "Chinaman". And because I was awake when I saw him walk through the hall when he shot Ronno point blank in the face. And that officer too."

Pete raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"And why would he be here? In the middle of the night. With a gun, meaning to kill Ronno? Hmmm? Care to explain?"

Shan Yu simply sat down and shrugged.

"Likely due to the fact that Jafar's boss does not want Ronno leaking some very incriminating information to you cops."

Pete looked slightly disgusted but intrigued none the less.

"Jafar's boss? And who might that be?"

Shan Yu frowned slightly.

"I couldn't answer that, I don't know myself. All I know is he is one of the Big Two running the cities underground.

"Big Two? What the hell is the Big Two?"

Shan Yu groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Jeez how fucking useless are you cops? The Big Two, the two most powerful families in all of Anaheim?"

Pete just shrugged, still completely oblivious to what the Hun was saying. Shan Yu groaned again.

"As far as I know Jafar's boss is the main family, but Medusa's family is slowly encroaching on his territory. While there are small minor thugs and gangs, those two are the most powerful at the moment."

Pete shook his head.

"Ya ok, sure, so since you know SOOOO much about these families, which do you work for?"

Shan Yu walked up to the jail bars, pushing his face close to the Chiefs.

"Work for? Now why on earth would I tell you THAT?"

Pete snarled .He grabbed Shan Yu by the scruff of his fur coat,

"YOU TELL ME YOU FUCKING CHINK BEFORE IT GETS REALLY UGLY FOR YOU."

Shan Yu just began cackling.

"HAHAHA, fool, I wouldn't lay a finger on me if I were you. I have some very powerful friends who wouldn't like to see me hurt. Now let go Officer."

Pete released the Hun but his snarl did not fade.

"Why are you here in my country Chinaman?"

Shan Yu said nothing. He sat down on his prison bed, which in comparison to his size was awkwardly small.

"Why were you beating up that nigger Facilier huh?"

Shan Yu kept being silent. Pete grabbed the bars violently.

"TELL ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Shan Yu crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hey Petey, I saw Horace being loaded in the ambulance I wanted to know if I could have his office space ya know?"

Pete turned around to see a tall lanky figure standing in the doorway. The figure was about 6' feet tall, skinny as a twig and looked really shady.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MORTIMER, I AM NO MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT."

Mortimer looked at his nails bored.

"Ah come on Chief lighten up a little would ya? Sheesh, it was only Horace."

Pete turned on Mortimer.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE RAT SHIT, I'M PUTTING YOU ON A WEEK SUSPENSION, NOW GET OUT."

Mortimer snarled. He looked at the room with eyes filled with malice before turning around and leaving.

Ozzie looked at Mickey, whose face showed great signs of distress, anguish, and hatred.

"You ok man? I mean, with Mortimer."

Mickey nodded, but his voice still quivered.

"Ya, still don't know HOW that assholes my cousin. I can't believe he could be so cruel and arrogant."

"Chief?"

Pete looked at the door and saw an officer at the door.

"What is it this time?"

"Uhh some on the telephone for ya, by the way the person talks, sounds like an important person."

"Ughhh I hate dealing with people on the phone. It's always some politician or big shot trying to boss me around."

Pete walked out the room, still grumbling and muttering under his breath. He returned a few minutes later. He walked straight towards Shan Yu's cell.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or who the fuck you know, but you are one lucky fucking bastard, you hear me?"

Shan Yu simply gave toothy smirk. Pete reached for his keys and began to open the cell door.

"Pete! What the hell are you doing?"

Pete turned and gave Mickey and Oswald a sad frown.

"Somebody called us, some big shot military guy and demanded the release of this scumbag. He claims that this man is of the 'utmost importance'. Problem is, he used the presidential code for that business. I don't have an option here."

Oswald shook his head before slumping to the floor. As the cell door slid open with a loud clang, Shan Yu stepped out and stretched. He grinned at Pete.

"Thanks fat boy. Now excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Without so much as a glance to the others Shan Yu strode out of the station, chest proud and full of confidence and arrogance.

At the side walk a limousine was waiting for him. The door opened up and he stepped in. Inside the car were two figures. The first was a skinny yet muscular blonde woman in army cargo pants and a white tank top with a pair of wrist high brown leather gloves. She had blue eyes and blonde hair up to her back tied in a pony tail. She smiled at the Hun as he entered, though it was somewhat cold and all knowing smile. The other was a rather large man with bulging muscles and a very defining chin. He had deep green eyes and slick shoulder length black hair, which was tied in a loose pony tail. He wore a red dress shirt with a yellow tie and black dress pants. He looked rather bored and was flexing his muscles, which bulged out of his red dress shirt. This caused a few buttons to pop, revealing a rather hairy chest. The big man's eyes caught Shan Yu's, but rather than acknowledge him, the muscle man simply continued to flex his muscles.

"Welcome back Mr. Yu, I trust your little escapade went off well?"

Shan Yu smiled at the women.

"Always direct and to the point Lt. Sinclair, no? I learned the Police have limited to no knowledge about anything on the Anaheim underground. I also got this from one of the filing cabinets."

Shan Yu reached into his massive fur coat and revealed a brown folder with the label 'City Hall Layout'. Lt. Helga Sinclair smiled and took the folder. She began to flip through the contents.

"Excellent, but how did you manage to get this?"

"A greedy officer is a friendly one if you have the money."

"Excellent work Mr. Yu, the commander will be pleased. Driver, to the base, on the double. I think this calls for a celebration."

The big man beside, who had been quiet for the most part, perked up immediately. He spoke with a loud bolstering voice.

"Celebration? Does that mean we get beer?"

"Perhaps Mr. Le Gume, but let's wait until we hit base alright?"

Gaston "The Hunter" Le Gume smirked. Everything about him exuded arrogance. He was a spoiled French man with limited education. His intimidating size and rugged looks usually gave him what he wanted, and no was not an answer he listened to.

"So uhh are you free afterwards Helga, because I-"

He was cut short by Helga.

"No, and I will never be free for you Mr. Le Gume, understand?"

"I'm sure you'll come around sooner or later. After all no one can resist Gaston!"

Helga groaned as the car sped away. Shan Yu shook his head and laid back in his seat.

"You are a disgusting pig Gaston, you know that? Do you not have any honour? Or dignity for that matter?"

Gaston sneered at Shan Yu.

"I would care more about that statement if it hadn't come from a chink."

Shan Yu began to lunge for Gaston when they were stopped by Helga, who despite her size, managed to pry them apart.

"Enough, look, why don't you both just-"

"AGGGH SHIT! BRACE YOUR-"

The limousine lurched violently before starting a death roll. Helga, Gaston, and Shan Yu all tumbled inside like clothes in a washing machine. Eventually the car landed upside down and stayed. Shan Yu was the first to exit. He looked around and realized the car rolled into a construction site. He began to scan the area looking for signs of enemies. After a few seconds he saw and none and turned his attention to the car. He peered inside and saw Helga and Gaston limp, but breathing. The driver was not so lucky. He was ripped to shreds by the windshield shards and confined space, bloody ribbons and chunks strewn all over the ground. Shan Yu attempted to pull Helga out of the wreckage but was stopped by a sharp pain in his lower back. He collapsed and turned around.

"Au chanti, a tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier!"

The tall black man Dr. Facilier swung his cane again, this time connecting with Shan Yu's jaw. Shan Yu reeled sideways, his jaw broken in a few places.

"See Chinaman, I don't take kindly to being assaulted, and neither do my associates."

Shan Yu barely managed to turn his head. Looming over him were two figures. The first was a tall, average sized guy. He had these unnatural yellow eyes with equally unnatural light blue-gray skin. His hair appeared to be died two shades of blue and fell into a mullet style. He wore a dark blue suit and pants combination with a blue flame coloured tie and shoes. The other was a large older woman. She had green eyes and white hair streaked with purple. Her skin, like her companions, was also an unnatural colour, though hers was a light purple-white. She wore a black half dress that barely managed to cover her breasts and was cut at the bottom to make 8 points. The duo grinned at the now helpless Shan Yu. The male first spoke, shoving his hands into Shan Yu's face.

"Hi, names Hades, Owner of the Underworld Cemetery. How ya doin?"

Shan Yu, taken aback by the fellows' fast talking voice and abrupt movements said nothing. The man retracted his hand and scowled at the Hun.

"Sheesh, what are ya a statue?"

"Hush angelfish. Now Mr. Yu you attacked our associate, and you can't expect to get away with hurting our poor Dr. Facilier now can you?"

A smile creased the trio's faces. The lady licked her lips in delight.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to torture and kill you."

The snapped her fingers and in an instant four new people appeared. Two were twins with blue-green suits and yellow ties, the other two were an odd bumbling pair. The first was a tall nervous looking fellow in a green dress shirt and pants. The other was a large man, though nowhere near as large as the lady. He wore a magenta suit and had an odd middle parting hair style. The new four smiled deviously and grabbed the Hun. Shan Yu's face showed an emotion he hadn't felt since he was a small boy in his village, one he inspired wherever he went. Fear. As Shan Yu was dragged away the trio looked at the wreckage. The black man looked at the partly visible Helga.

"What should we do with his companions?"

"Ehh leave them, let em be a lesson for those who would fuck with us."

"That's why I like working with you Ursula, you always have the best ideas."

Ursula and Dr. Facilier began laughing manically as they strode away, leaving a very irritated Hades behind,

"Oi, again the bronchial problems. Sheesh."

* * *

Ok I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I was with chapter 1 but none-the-less I enjoyed writing this. and yes, my other stories will be updated... eventually XD


End file.
